


The Henley

by butiflewtoohigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scenting, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butiflewtoohigh/pseuds/butiflewtoohigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you wearing?"<br/> <br/>Stiles quirks his eyebrow. "Umm...a shirt?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Henley

"What are you wearing?"  
   
Stiles quirks his eyebrow. "Umm...a shirt?"  
   
Derek's eyes flash red, his lips curl over his teeth and he lets out a low snarl.  
   
"No. You're wearing my shirt." 

Stiles hides his smile and plays dumb. 

"Hmm.. oh I didn't even notice.. I just grabbed a random shirt out of the closest” It wasn't a lie. He had just grabbed a random shirt. It just so happened that it was Derek’s closet.  
   
Derek doesn't miss a beat. "Stiles. You're in my loft. Where my closets are. My closets containing my shirts."  
   
Stiles smirks and reaches for the hem of the Henley. He tugs at the loose thread hanging from the hem causing the edge to pull to one side exposing a sharp hipbone. "Do you want it back? I can take it off."

Derek's eyes darken. His chest vibrates with a low growl. Stiles know how to push his buttons. He was trying to rile him up and get a rise out of him.  
   
"You little shit." Derek growls as he launches himself across the living room.  
   
Stiles instinctively steps backwards. He knows that Derek wouldn't actually hurt him but when an annoyed werewolf jumps at you its hard not to react. The backs of Stiles' knees hit the couch as Derek moves in close trapping Stiles against the couch. Their noses almost touch. Derek inhales slowly.  
   
"I can smell me all over you." he whispers.  
   
Stiles could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A shiver runs down his spine. He stands statue still, not daring to move and lose Derek's touch. Derek runs his hands over Stiles' shoulders, down his arms, over the rolled up sleeves of the charcoal grey Henley. Derek could feel the goosebumps on Stiles's forearms underneath his fingertips. 

Derek moves his hands to Stiles's hips holds him. He leans back and looks at him. Stiles's dark lashes resting on pale cheeks, the contrast making them look darker. His cheeks are flushed pink, his lips are parted in a silent gasp. 

Derek must have been starring for too long because Stiles' eyes flutter open. He gives Derek a questioning look before leaning in and pressing his lips to Derek's. 

“Don’t zone out on me now. I was ready to be ravished here.” 

Derek’s curve into a smile. “Ravished? Really? Are you trying to kill the mood or something?”

“Or something…” Stiles whispers as he leans forward and pressed is lips against Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Random writing. Unbetaed so let me know if you catch anything I missed! Kudos and feedback are much appreciated!  
> [Visit me on tumblr!](http://butiflewtoohigh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
